Another Romance Story
by Vampyre Mistress
Summary: I am BAD at Summary! So READ and find out.


Exotic Dream  
  
She looks at him with a sensual gaze...  
  
a gaze he can not deny  
  
her lips cares along his skin  
  
her finger trails along his side  
  
she moans as her part touches his  
  
she screams as he enter her  
  
her lips softly touches his  
  
her eyes staring at him  
  
desire for him she plead  
  
her need for him not yet satisfied...  
  
In this exotic dream...  
  
-Roxanna Alexander [Rox/Roxy]  
Warning: Sexual content and adult's language.  
  
NOTE: Many Characters in this story will be out of characters .I don't own any of them; I only control their emotions and actions.  
  
Rated: R; For Sexual Content and language. Just a fair warning, this could get quite confusing so you better read carefully.  
InuYasha Hitomi - Dave  
  
Kagome - Rox  
  
Ayashi [aya] - Kendra  
  
Xtreme [FireGoddess] - Vicki  
  
Guile - Fox  
  
Edward Chow - Kuja  
  
Spike [Spikey] - KaChun  
NOTE: these are some of the main characters.  
  
Introduction  
  
This story is quite modern. You are going to be surprised about what can happened in this little story, mean for nothing of mine.  
  
Oh did I mention the characters would dress differently? Well all, But InuYasha.  
  
READY TO BE EDUCATE.  
  
Mwah Love Ya ALL  
  
Babe  
  
-Rox  
  
BEAUTY.TRUST.LOVE  
  
Chapter 1  
  
There was an echo of laughter in the far distance; Kagome stands in the dark for a moment as a small light appears, quite dimly at first, then slowly after a moment it all becomes so clear to her. It's was the strange boy she sees in her dreams every night with a sigh Kagome thinks to herself,"Uh am I dreaming .who is this guy?" Kagome feels silly to ask herself such a silly question. All of a sudden in slow motion a bullet hits the boy, her jerks back, his eyes still on her, a small smile appears on his face it seemed like it was just for her. He fell on the ground bleeding, but he was still staring at her, she sat down beside him and runs her fingers slightly over his wounded body and whispers softly," who are you. Why are you here?" She hears thunder echoing from a distance then slowly the boy disappeared as she tried to reach her hand out for him. A loud rumble hit her as in reality she sat up from her bed sweating, still breathing heavily. She sighs and looks out the window, and then the clock struck 3:45AM in the morning. She looked back at the window as the gentle rain hits gently at her window; she slowly lies back down on her bed, and pulls the covers over herself as she stares up at the empty wooden ceiling. She said to herself,"that boy, he look so handsome. His long hair, not too long, well maybe long kind of messy, but his eyes, his warm brown eyes, seemed to have some bright yellow-orange of a cat's-eyes. His smile seemed only just for me." She slowly yawned and closed her eyes as she drifts off to sleep.  
  
The next morning Kagome's younger brother Sota busts down her door and came screaming at her as she pulled the covers over her head and in a sleepy voice she says," Go away Sota, don't you see? I am still sleeping."  
  
She whimpers as Sota says," But someone here's for you!" Slowly she sits up as the covers slides off her body revealing her silk nightgown. She looks- up at her brother then yawns as she said," Well who is it?" Sota looks at her then says," how am I supposed to know he said he's your friend from school" She yawned and grabbed a rubber band and ties her hair up into a ponytail. Still sitting in her bed as she looks up at Sota and says, "Well what you waiting for? Send him in my room and close the door after you."  
  
Sota looks at Kagome and scowls, and then says, "Sheesh, Sis I am not your slave, you know? But I'll do it because you're my sis."  
  
Sota and goes and get Fox.  
  
Fox entered Kagome's room and looks at her and chuckles, "well aren't you the sleeping beauty, I've been looking for miss?" Kagome looks at him and have a gentles smiles at the corner of her lips and said," well aren't you my knight in armor kind sir?"  
  
Kagome's smile now turns into a annoyed look on her face as she slowly picks up her pillow and throws it at Fox's face and watches it slides down his face and said," It's would be really nice if you stop joking around and close my bedroom's door behind you!"  
  
Fox scowls and closes the door behind him," hmmp so much for gentle princess eh?"  
  
Kagome slides out of her bed as her cover slides of her and revealing her silk red nigh gown which only goes to her butt.  
  
Kagome growls," aren't you going to help me made my bed while I get dress Fox? Some friend you are."  
  
Some where in the darkness there's a figure standing watching carefully at Kagome and Fox as they speak.  
  
Kagome expression turns ^_^;;,"someone is staring at me." she yelps as she slowly turns her body and picks up an umbrella and whacks the shadow in the head screaming, "haaaaay-yaaaaaaaaaaaaah."  
  
The figure stumbles around a bit and walks out in daylight.  
  
Kagome sweat drops looking at the figure and shrieks," Who in the name of heaven are you?" Kagome stumbles toward the figure and takes another closer looks,"Oh heaven you've gotten your face covered, what are you? A ghost? An assassin? Or what? I demand an answer now!" she growls still poking her umbrella at the figure.  
  
Fox looks at Kagome and The Figure scowling," Oh heaven leave the poor creature alone, can't you see that it can not speak Kagome?"  
  
Kagome growls and hits Fox on the head with the umbrella and screams," What do you mean it cannot speak? It might be that it hasn't spoken yet. You Fool.one does not speak at the moment does not mean that one does not speak, what are you? A dumbass?  
  
"Oh I reckon that you both stop fighting." The deep voice of The Figure speaks.  
  
Kagome looks at the Figure then looks at Fox and grins," what did I tell you dumb ass, one have spoken!"  
  
Kagome laugh in victory as she walks and closes her eyes and stumbles over her backpack and falls down on her face on the floor.  
  
Fox laughs at the sight of Kagome's fallen.  
  
The dark figure looks at Fox with eyes of hatred and smacks him on the head," You Fool, That's is a lady you are laughing at." He bents down and help Kagome up as she rubs her head and the figure smiles at her somewhat familiar.  
  
Kagome turned and looks at Fox with eyes like serial killer's eyes and growls," Oh heaven sake you such a bad friend Fox, You were my child hood friend and also the worsteds friend I've ever gotten oh dear, the only reason I am still your friend is because you have always been there for me.  
  
Kagome turns around to meet The Dark Figure, but to her surprises the figure's gone.  
  
She sighs and looks at her computer desk as she spots a envelope with her name written on it in cursive letters.  
  
To My Dear Friend Kagome  
  
Kagome,  
  
I've been watching over you for quite a while.  
  
maybe this is fate that today.you've discovered me  
  
I am sorry to leave without saying goodbye.  
  
one day I will see you again.I hope you still have fate in me  
  
and believe in me.please wait for me my dear Kagome.  
  
I've loved you since the first I saw you.  
  
even thought it's only in dream.  
  
but in our consciousness our feeling is exposed fully  
  
as it's in waking reality.  
  
Your Truly,  
  
Friendly spoker  
  
P.S - I loved you yesterday, I love you still, and I always will.  
  
Please wait for me my lovely Kagome. One day I promised I come back for you  
  
and only you!  
  
Kagome lowers the letter and folds it neatly and unlocks her drawer and slips the letter in the drawer and locks it again and turns around and smiles at Fox.  
  
Fox looks at her and says," What did the letter, say?"  
  
Kagome laugh nervously," Oh it's nothing shall we go to the mall? Oh and please leave my room I needed to change." Fox confused and scowls," It's nothing like I haven't seen before Kagome!"  
  
Kagome pushes him out of her door and slam the door in his face.  
  
Fox rubs his cheek," Ouch what was that for." He whines as he sits down in front of her door waiting for her boredly and picking at the wallpaper. 


End file.
